


The secrets that you keep under your bed.

by Apartmentfortytwo



Series: A Luthor & a Super [7]
Category: Supergirl, Supergirl The CW
Genre: College AU, Established Relationship, F/F, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kara has her powers, Lena Luthor is such a punk I wanna die, Only thing that changes is that they meet in college, SuperCorp, kale - Freeform, karlena, luvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 13:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11601417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apartmentfortytwo/pseuds/Apartmentfortytwo
Summary: I've seen the rest of youBut I know there's something more in your roomI'm right outside your doorShow me things you've never shown beforeCollege AU.





	The secrets that you keep under your bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I had long forgotten about this fic, due to it being on my iPad's notes. I wrote it at work, while I was listening to Halestorm's In Your Room. I hope you'll like it!

Kara Danvers, actual ball of fluff and happiness, college's Journalism Major, was Lena Luthor's girlfriend. 

  
Lena Luthor, dark, sassy and goth MIT badass Major.    
  
Opposites attract, right? Well, these two were the clear example of that rule.    
Lena, who had a sarcastic sense of humor, and Kara, who laughed at silly puns, were college's new main gossip. Mostly, because they couldn't believe the fact that these two girls could remotely have something in common. Lastly, because Lena was a Luthor, and the wealthy family never had a good public image. Sure, they kept a formal aura of perfection to the world. But everyone knew what happened behind closed doors. Lillian and Lionel seemed like the perfect couple, but everyone knew they had had a few problems with their marriage.    
  
So, when Kara Danvers had leaned in and pecked the younger Luthor's lips, everyone cracked the mystery aura that surrounded both girls, who seemed awfully close to one another after Kara had sat down with Lena at introductory class at the beginning of the semester. Meals, study sessions, Lena occasionally tutoring the bubbly girl, and Kara picking her up at the end of her classes seemed to be what started the gossip about these two. People knew that Lena was gay, the actual shocker was seeing Kara with her, as a couple. To people that was relevant to the couple, Kara explained that she always knew she wasn't straight, and even came out as pansexual to her sister, while euphorically explaining how Lena's soul was the kindest, most troubled beautiful soul she had fallen for. It wasn't a new feeling, Kara explained. She had felt drawn to both genders, but always seeking for more than what their biology determined. Always looking for the person beyond the physical and biology appearances. A relationship they had kept so secret for almost a year was suddenly out in the open, and both were so comfortable with their own dynamic they couldn't care less about what other thought.   
  
Lena, on the other hand, was usually the one sporting shirts that alluded to her sexuality. Hence the one she had when she first met Kara. 'Girls like girls, get over it.' And Kara had found it to be cute, despite the fact that it was plain black, with Arial bold italics. The blonde was truly a sunshine.   
  
But there were secrets that nobody knew between the two girls. Everyone knew Lena lived in a loft outside of campus, but nobody knew Kara had never been there. It was always at her dorm that they spent time. Or generally around campus. And being the natural journalist she was, Kara knew something was up there. Because as much as Lucy Lane, her roommate, gave them their privacy by trying to spend most of her time with her boyfriend, James, she could tell there was a reason why Lena just never offered to go to her flat, where they could have even more privacy. After all, it was all for Lena. She didn't have roommates, or her parents living with her.    
  
And Kara Danvers had to confront her girlfriend about it, because it just felt odd and somehow weird, and because she wanted to get up and make breakfast for Lena that wasn't instant coffee or cocoa. She wanted the full thing. Pancakes, bacon, and eggs. And she couldn't if they always stayed at Kara's dorm.    
  
"Why don't we ever go back to your place?"    
  
She dropped the bomb over lunch, while Lena mindlessly ate a fry from the plate they were sharing, before glancing up at her girlfriend with her perfect eyebrows frowned in confusion "I beg you pardon?" She laughed, taking a sip from the milkshake that Kara had insisted on sharing with her with their meal "That. Don't get me wrong, I love that you feel comfortable on my dorm, and I am glad you get along so well with Lucy, but... I wanna wake up and make that pressed coffee you always talk about, and make you blueberry pancakes because I know they are your favorite! Maybe even some orange juice? Oh God, I don't know if you like it with or without pulp! I should've asked before, but then again, I wouldn't have had a chance because I never get to make you breakfast so—" She was cut off by her girlfriend's lips on hers, silencing the rambling mess she was getting herself into.   
  
Visibly shocked, the blonde nibbled on her lower lip, fixing her glasses before locking eyes with those green ones she loved.   
  
"First of all... Pulp, lots of it. I like it."    
  
Lena smiled, biting onto another fry before her expression changed to one that Kara found herself not too familiar with. She was glancing thoughtfully at the plate, using her finger to push the salt around the plate "Lena?" The brunette glanced at her girlfriend, before sighing "I just— No one has ever been to my place before, and... I don't know, no one really... Cared to know where I live or-" This time, it was Kara the one that interrupted, mirroring the action that Lena had previously performed, only to get a smile from the raven haired girl "But you do now. You have me. I care. I know you know that. I'm curious to see how your flat is. Where you spend your time when no one else is watching." Shrugging, she tilted her head like the adorable puppy that she was "I wanna know all about you, Lena. Even if that scares you. Because what kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't care?" Her eyes widened as engines turned in her head and she submerged herself into another rant "Wait, what kind of girlfriends have you had? God Lena, your former partners are...  Mean if they didn't care! Between your mom and them, it must have been awful!" But her rant was stopped by Lena's warm hand on her arm, while she just gave her a sincere smile "I didn't have many girlfriends, remember? Boarding school? Being part of my family? You are the first real thing I've had in a long time..." Her hand came to cup Kara's blushing cheek, while she leaned in and pressed a longer kiss, one loaded with love and feelings she had rooted deeply into her heart for the blonde.   
  
"If it's that important to you, we can go back to my flat after class, catch a movie, and sleep there. Okay?"   
  
Kara could tell it was an effort for Lena, and so she smiled, excitedly, before nodding "I'll get groceries so we can have an actual breakfast tomorrow!" At this comment, Lena just laughed softly, shaking her head before running her hand through her hair "You and food. If it wasn't because you are dating me, I'm certain you'd marry a potsticker." Kara laughed, before sighing heavily "Thank you. Really. Now I've gotta go. Introduction to Cinematography History starts in ten, and I gotta give Lucy the key to the dorm. She left it at James' dorm again, and he's got practice." Leaning forward one more time, she pressed her tender, soft lips to her girlfriend's, who corresponded the kiss eagerly, before pulling her closer by the lapels of Kara's jacket, smiling smugly into it. Once she pulled away, she licked her lips, looking at a dumbfounded Kara, who was having trouble remembering how to speak.   
  
"Dear? Your class."    
  
Kara's head snapped back into this universe and she nodded "Right! Class, lips— I MEAN, Lucy! I gotta go. I'll see you after your histology class. I love you."  Pecking Lena's cheek, she took off before her girlfriend pulled the same trick on her and kissed her like she was oxygen.   
  
The rest of the day went by normally. Lena had two classes before the day was over, and while Kara had only one, she even had the luck of being dismissed earlier, giving her the chance to stop by the farmers market, a few blocks from campus. She made it right in time to pick Lena up from her class.   
  
She was walking out of her classroom, with her headphones in and her backpack on her shoulder, hanging loosely. Kara was mesmerized. How could people not be drawn to Lena? She was the walking image of a mystery. Cladded in dark, tight jeans, a band t-shirt too big for her physique, and plain black converse. Her hair falling like night sky curtains over her shoulders, and green eyes that all but contrasted the pale skin her girlfriend sported. An actual punk beauty, in Kara's words.   
  
Upon noticing Kara in the end of the hall, her serious demeanor turned into a big smile, that creased her eyes. Kara was Lena's entire universe. She looked at her like she put the stars in the sky. And so did Kara. They were like those youtube couples that everyone found too cute not to stare at. That's what people did most of the time when the two were in a room. Watch them interact. It was incredible to see so much love poured into their interactions. Their gazes and little touches.    
  
Her hand interlocked with Kara's free one, drawing her in for a lingering series of lip pecks, that elicited giggles out of the blonde, who gladly corresponded to each and all of the kisses she was receiving.     
  
"I see you came prepared, huh?" Lena pointed out, looking at Kara and then at her bags "Well, I did say I had to make breakfast, and I doubt you have done any groceries considering you spend almost 24/7 with me, in my dorm." Lena couldn't hold back her eye roll, and Kara playfully pushed her shoulder against hers, making the other woman laugh along. "Shall we?" Lena took some of Kara's bags before heading towards the parking lot where her black Audi R8, unlocking the car and loading the bags into the trunk, before opening the door for Kara, who simply blushed madly, eliciting a smug smirk from Lena.   
  
The drive was rather short, 7 minutes top, and Kara wasn't shocked to see a rather expensive building in sight. Lena drove through the parking lot, finding the one that was designated for her apartment, and parked the car.   
  
Silently, they both grabbed the bags of food that Kara had bought and headed upstairs through the elevator. Right before the ding, Lena pressed a tender, lingering kiss to Kara's cheek and stepped out when the doors opened.    
  
It was big, and luminous. Nothing like she would've imagined Lena owning. Kara walked around, getting familiar with the place, running idly fingers on framed pictures of Lena as a child, with Lex and Lionel... She caught sight of some of them together, eliciting a smile on her face. Her girlfriend could have a hardened exterior, but she truly knew what a soft side she had. Picking up a wooden, simple frame from the little table next to Lena's ridiculously expensive faux leather couch, Kara examined it carefully. A woman, smiling at a little baby cradled securely in her grasp, seemingly a few hours after labor, considering she had a hospital gown and she was surrounded by what looked like a medical equipment.    
  
"That's my birth mum."   
  
Lena's accent had flourished through her words, unconsciously going back to the one life she had felt safest growing up. Her life, the one full of love and care, was ripped apart from her own hands when her mother died. Kara glanced up from the frame, with a few tears in her eyes. She understood Lena's grief. She knew what it was like to lose a mom, what it was like to lose a life you thought was your own.   
  
Kara's eyes met Lena's and she offered a sympathetic smile, before placing the picture back down. "A nurse took that picture seconds after I was born." Tears rolled down from Kara's eyes, upon hearing the story behind the beautiful picture. She could see the love her mother held for her girlfriend, and she couldn't help but wish she still had her around. Lena deserved so much. And she hoped she could give it to her. Her strong arms wrapped around her girlfriend, the gesture welcomed by Lena, who smiled before placing a soft kiss to Kara's collarbone "I'm okay, silly. I've learned to live with it." But Kara knew. Kara knew her and she knew she was still not so comfortable with discussing the topic.    
  
Kara knew and Kara held her when she had nightmares. Kara held her every time it was the anniversary of her mother's death. She held her every time Lillian called. She made sure she was happy. Always. And Lena loved this about Kara, because what on earth had she done to win the love and adoration from this amazing woman? She wasn't sure.    
  
But she sure as hell knew she was going to give it all back to Kara. All the love, all the tenderness. She was going to reciprocate it all, because Kara had earned it and because she loved Kara. She loved Kara. Her. The girl her mom always called unloveable. She loved and was loved back. Lucky didn't begin to cover it.    
  
Lena's fingers tangled on blonde locks and she tiptoed, reaching up to place a tender kiss to her lips, smiling through their tears. The moment was thick with sorrow, but also with love and hope. That's what Lena felt every time she kissed Kara. Love.    
  
"Do you wanna see the rest or is this too emo for you and you just wanna go?" Lena joked, causing for Kara to laugh and just shake her head, leaning to kiss Lena's neck with ticklish kisses, eliciting giggles from the brunette. "Let me in your room. I'm curious."    
  
And so Lena did. She let Kara into the only place she called her sanctuary.   
  
When Kara stepped in, she couldn't help but look around.    
  
The wall behind the bed was painted black. Messily so. As if someone hadn't bothered using a brush. And Kara figured Lena wanted to give it her own touch by simply tossing paint from the ceiling and letting it drip through the wall. It truly screamed 'Lena' somehow, and at that, Kara couldn't help but to smile. On that same wall, a band poster hung, a little bit crooked. Not that it didn't add to the style, but Kara wondered if it was in purpose. "I didn't think you were into The Cure." She finally spoke, looking at her girlfriend, who was leaning against the doorframe, over her shoulder "Are you kidding me? I have all their albums. Autographed." The brunette cocked her eyebrows, smiling smugly at her girlfriend "What?! Rao, Lena that's amazing! Can we listen to them later? Alex hated that I always listened to NSync, and well... It sort of rubbed onto me, her love for The Cure." Lena simply laughed, nodding from her spot "Press play on the stereo. I was listening to them yesterday, before I went to see you." Kara approached the gigantic stereo, eyes widening. Now, where the hell was the play button? It literally took her about three solid minutes to find it before Lena came in with her help, hugging her girlfriend from behind and pressing the button. Pictures of you started playing and Kara smiled happily.    
  
Right next to the stereo, a desk stood there, with papers full of math problems and scribbles. A true genius' work station, Kara had thought. In the corner of the desk, a binder laid forgotten, with what seemed like an old letter. All it said, from where Kara could see, was Lena's name. "It's from Lionel. He left it as a part of his will for me." Kara looked back at her girlfriend, who was resting her chin on her shoulder, with the biggest puppy eyes Kara had ever seen. "Do you know what's in it?" Lena simply shook her head, sighing sadly "I haven't dared opening it. I was too scared of what he could have said in it... I suppose I will read it eventually... I just can't yet." The blonde could only nod, offering Lena a sympathetic smile. She wasn't going to press on the topic any further. Clearly it didn't make Lena happy. And all Kara wanted was for Lena to be happy. So all she did was do whatever was in her best power to make the brunette happy.    
  
Truth was, Lena had never met someone as pure and kind as Kara. All she ever did was try and make Lena happy. Never once calling her what other people before her had. Never once seeing her as her last name. Never once judging her. Kara saw her for who she was, not for her name. She saw what she liked, what made her tick, what upset her, and respected and accepted everything about her. Honestly, at first, it was a little off-putting. Lena had never been someone willing to accept all about her with no questions or judgement, so it took her some time to fully trust Kara's intentions. Until one day, after a nasty visit from Lillian, Kara showed up at her classroom, sat inside with her and held her hand, running a soothing thumb over her hand, for three full hours. Listening to a class that had nothing to do with her major. She was there for Lena. The pain was going to be there, and Kara knew it, but she also knew she could make Lena see that she wasn't bearing the pain on her own. She was there for her. And that's when it clicked for Lena. That's when she finally accepted Kara into her life fully. Now, just some time after that, she couldn't be more thankful for the blonde being so insistent and stubborn regarding getting Lena to open up. They wouldn't be here, otherwise.   
  
Looking over her shoulder, Kara smiled at Lena, before placing a tender kiss on her nose, making the other girl smile gently at the action "Let's see what else you've got here." Lena let go of her body, and watched her walk around the room, examining with curious eyes. Attached to the lengthy mirror's frame, Kara could make up the photo booth pictures they had taken in their first date. Their first kiss captured right then and there, immortalized. Her slender fingers traced the edges, and she glanced at Lena with a knowing smile. "Can I sit on the bed?" Lena gestured with her hand, nodding "Make yourself at home. Mi casa, tu casa." She added, causing Kara to giggle and blush, at her girlfriend's almost perfect spanish accent.    
  
It was all too comfortable and Kara wondered how soon would it be to ask Lena to move in, because honestly, she slept well, but if she slept here, she'd sleep even better. She bounced a few times, smiling "It's official. I'm in love with your apartment." Little did Kara know was how relieved Lena was of hearing that. Letting someone into her room wasn't something she ever did. She wasn't used of people caring at all, and her room was her sanctuary. No stranger was supposed to be there.    
  
Giving Kara a warm smile, Lena padded over, kicking off her shoes before sitting by her side, with nothing but adoration her eyes "I'm very, very glad to hear that." Tilting her head, she took a deep breath and simply leaned in to peck Kara's lips, very gently "Okay, there's something more you'll want to see." Dropping back to the floor, Lena pulled a box from under the bed, before sitting back down, with her legs crossed and said box between her legs. Kara eyed her curiously and mimicked her position "Okay, you might find it a bit... Weird. But its my biggest treasure." Kara cocked her eyebrows, glancing at the box curiously. Lena opened the lid and pulled out a few papers and pictures before handing them all to Kara. "These are... Receipts from the first times we shared meals and... You know, when we were just friends. But I just... Couldn't bring myself to throw them away... Then, I have the little note you left attached to my notebook when we first met... I have lots of things... My plane tickets when I flew over to meet your mom... It's... Silly, perhaps... But I hold onto this little box for dear life... And when days get hard, I go through it and get strength to continue." By the time Lena looked up, she saw tears falling from Kara's eyes. Her face crumpled in confusion and her girlfriend tossed herself forwards, hugging Lena tightly, and making her fall back on the bed, with Kara on top of her "Kara? Is everything okay?" Kara simply nodded, tightening the hold on her girlfriend "Kara... Human strength... Please." Lena struggled to speak, feeling the grip of her girlfriend's arms around her about to snap her in half "Rao, Lee, I'm sorry." Pulling away slightly, Kara glanced down at her girlfriend with a big smile "I love you, okay? I love you a super lot." Lena couldn't help but to laugh at the irony of her comments. Her girlfriend, the supergirl with powers, super loving her. "And I love you, supergirl." She said, letting her silly nickname slip. Kara loved it. Later on, she'd adopt her as her superhero identity. But for now, it was reserved for Lena.    
  
"Thank you for letting me in, Lena."   
  
"Thank you for wanting to be let in."   
  
"Always."


End file.
